


Faith- Part 2

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 12. Feedback is appreciated.





	Faith- Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the second part of season 1 episode 12. Feedback is appreciated.

The whole room was covered in pages upon pages upon pages of research about heart care. You were getting nowhere but you were by yourself in this. You decided to shut Sam out and be by yourself in one room while Sam was in another. You really needed help and even though he might not answer, you gave him a call.

_This is John Winchester. I can’t be reached. If this is an emergency, call my son, Dean. He’s with a woman named Y/N. 866-907-3235. They can help, they always help._

“John? I don’t know if you’ll get this but in the hopes that you do, please call me back. It’s Dean. He’s dying and I really need your help. The doctors say they can’t do anything for him but they obviously don’t know the things we know. John, I can’t lose him. I love him and I need him alive. Please, if you can help, call me back. If you can’t help, still, call me back. I really want you here. But I will make him better. I’ll do whatever it takes to make him better. I just thought that maybe you should know about this.”

The voicemail cut you off but you were done anyways. You sighed and hung up, too much in your thoughts to hear someone knocking. You were crying but you didn’t care if anyone saw.

“Sweetheart?” Your head popped up at the sound of Dean’s voice and you got up, opening the door. You let more tears fall because he wasn’t looking too good anyways. No matter the state Dean was in, he was always beautiful. He was wearing jeans and a hoodie and he never wears a hoodie.

“Dean, what are you doing here?” You looked behind him to see Sam not looking at you. You took Dean’s hand and pulled him inside the room you were in and pulled him into a hug, careful to not hurt him.

“I checked myself out.”

“What, are you crazy?” You pulled back and looked up at him.

“Well, I’m not going to die in a hospital where the nurses aren’t even hot. Plus, you were here and I needed to see you.”

“Dean, I’m trying my best to help. I don’t know what Sam came up with but I couldn’t think of anything. I’m so sorry.” You looked down, letting more tears fall.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Dean said, wincing as he cupped both of your cheeks. “I am not going anywhere. Please don’t blame yourself on this. I wouldn’t want that on you.” He wiped your tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

“I don’t know what else to do.” You said, defeated.

“Uh, guys, I found something,” Sam said, knowing on the door. You held Dean’s hand and helped him out of the room where you helped him get seated. You wouldn’t leave his side.

“I’ve been scouring the Internet for the last three days. Calling every contact in Dad’s journal.” Sam said, getting started.

“For what?” Dean asked.

“For a way to help you. One of Dad’s friends, Joshua, he called me back. Told me about a guy in Nebraska. A specialist.”

“You’re not going to let me die in peace, are you?” Dean sighed.

“We’re not letting you die, period. I don’t care if this is the craziest idea ever but we’re going.” You said, leaving no room for debate.

* * *

It was lightly raining when you arrived at your destination. The road was really gravelly, making every bump and turn painful for Dean. You were sitting in the back seat but you had a hand on Dean’s shoulder to let him know you were there and that you weren’t going anywhere. There was a small, white tent outside and people gathering around, going inside it. Whatever was inside was really important according to Sam and Joshua.

Sam was the one driving and once he parked, you were out of the car and opening the door for Dean. You paused, letting him look around and you took the opportunity to do the same.

“Sam, where are we?” Your eyes landed on a sign that read: The Church of Roy LeGrange. Faith Healer. Witness The Miracle.

“A place where we can get help,” Sam said simply, coming around the car and starting to help Dean out of it.

“I got you.” Sam tried to help.

“I got it,” Dean said angrily, pushing his brother away. You frowned at Dean’s tone because you knew Dean hated feeling helpless and useless. He hated having other people help him do things he could easily do himself.

“Here,” You said, walking over to Dean and holding out your hand for him to take. Dean looked at you and sighed, grabbing your hand and you helped him out of the car since he was really weak.

“Man, you are a lying bastard. Thought you said we were going to see a doctor.” Dean said. Apparently, he saw the sign you saw.

“I believe I said a specialist. Look, Dean, this guy’s supposed to be the real deal.” Sam said, walking beside you and Dean.

“I can’t believe you brought me here to see some guy who heals people out of a tent.” Dean scoffed, looking around at the different people there. A woman passed, holding an umbrella and stopped in front of you.

“Reverend LeGrange is a great man.” She passed by without another word.

“Yeah, that’s nice,” Dean said, pissed off. You sighed and held onto his arm. You walked past an angry man who was talking with a cop.

“I have a right to protest. This man is a fraud and he’s milking all these people out of their hard-earned money.” The man said, frustrated. You wondered, by the different things people are saying if this man is the real deal or not.

“Sir, this is a place of worship. Let’s go. Move it.” You watched as they walked away and you sighed. You weren’t a believer of God but some people were and they took that very seriously.

“I take it he’s not part of the flock,” Dean commented on the man.

“When people see something they can’t explain, there’s controversy,” Sam said, walking closer to the tent.

“I mean, come on, Sam, a faith healer?” Dean said, skeptical.

“Maybe it’s time to have a little faith, Dean,” Sam said, looking at his brother.

“You know what I’ve got faith in? Reality; knowing what’s really going on.”

“Dean, please don’t say that.” You weren’t going to accept the fact that he will die. You had to do something.

“What do you want me to say, Y/N? That I won’t die? That I don’t believe in some faith healer? This is all crap!”

“How can you be a skeptic? With the things we see every day?” Sam said. You weren’t a skeptic but you weren’t a believer. It was complicated.

“Exactly. We see them, we know they're real.” Dean argued.

“But if you know evil’s out there, how can you not believe good’s out there, too?” You asked gently. You didn’t want Dean yelling at you again.

“Because I’ve seen what evil does to good people,” Dean said sadly. He was talking about his mom and his dad. They were good people and they didn’t deserve the things that happened to them.

“Maybe God works in mysterious ways.” A mysterious woman said. You and the boys turned to her and she smiled.

“Maybe he does. I think you just turned me around on the subject.” Dean smirked. You looked at him to see him checking her out. You let go of him and sighed to yourself. What did last night and this morning mean to him? Apparently, nothing.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” The girl smiled knowingly.

“I’m Dean. This is Sam and that is Y/N.” Dean said, holding out his hand for her to shake. The same hand that you were holding.

“Layla. So, if you’re not a believer, then why are you here?” She shook his hand and smiled at Sam and then at you.

“Well, apparently, my brother here believes enough for the both of us.” He didn’t mention you and you frowned at that.

“Come on, Layla. It’s about to start.” You saw an older woman put an arm around Layla’s shoulder. The woman took her away and inside the tent. You followed them, leaving Sam and Dean alone.

“Well, I bet you she can work in some mysterious ways.” You heard Dean say. You grew angry at his words. What did those moments mean to him? Was he just waiting for someone better to come along and waste his time with you?

The tent was filled with a lot of people, taking seats all over. You saw seats in the back and was about to sit there when you saw a security camera in the corner of the tent.  _Yeah, peace, love, and trust all over._

“No, come on.” Sam pushed past you, dragging Dean behind him.

“Don’t! What are you doing? Let’s sit here.” Dean pleaded, looking to the back.

“We’re sitting up front,” Sam said.

“What? Why?’ You whispered hastily and followed the boys to three empty seats behind Layla and the older woman who you assumed was her mom.

“Oh, come on, Sam,” Dean growled out. “This is ridiculous.” You saw Sam trying to help his brother out, placing his hands all over Dean’s body.

“I’m good, dude, get off me.” Dean shrugged his brother off. You followed the boys and Sam got in first, and Dean let you go second so Dean had the aisle seat. You saw as a blind man made his way to the stage with his wife, smiling at the crowd.

You never met a blind person but heard once the eyesight was gone, all other senses were heightened. You assumed the blind man was Roy because that is who everyone was dying to see. No pun attended.

“Each morning, my wife, Sue Ann, reads me the news. Never seems good, does it? Seems like there’s always someone committing some immoral, unspeakable act. But, I say to you, God is watching.” As he was talking, your eyes shifted over to the table onstage. It was filled with religious items. You noticed a weird looking wooden cross that is topped by a smaller cross in a circle. It was strange to look at but Roy talking brought you back to reality.

“God rewards the good, and He punishes the corrupt. It is the Lord who does the healing here friends. The Lord who guides me in choosing who to heal by helping me see into people’s hearts.” Roy smiled.

“Yeah, and into their wallets,” Dean whispered to you and Sam.

“You think so, young man?” Roy said to Dean. You and the rest of the crowd immediately fell silent. Everyone was staring at you and Dean. You hated attention.

“Sorry about that,” Dean said a little louder.

“No, no, don’t be. Just watch what you say around a blind man, we’ve got real sharp ears,” Roy chuckled. “What’s your name, son?”

“Dean,” Dean said hesitantly. You had no idea what was going to happen.

“Dean. I want-I want you to come up here with me.” Your eyes widened as the crowd started cheering. Your eyes scanned all the happy faces in the crowd but stopped when you landed on Layla and her mother. Her mother seemed to be glaring at Dean and Layla sad.

“No, it’s okay,” Dean said.

“What are you doing?!” Sam whispered hastily to his brother.

“You’ve come here to be healed, haven’t you?” Roy wondered.

“Well, yeah, but, uh, maybe you should pick someone else,” Dean said, not wanting the attention on him.

“Dean, maybe he might be able to do something.” You whispered to him.

“Oh, no. I didn’t pick you, Dean, the Lord did.” Roy smiled.

“Get up there!” Sam said excitedly. Dean reluctantly got up and he looked very unsure of this. Sue Ann helped him up to the stage and she was smiling. She helped Dean walk over to Roy and you couldn’t take your eyes off Dean. When Dean thought something was fishy, it usually was. You didn’t know why the alarm bells were ringing off but they were.

“You ready?” Roy smiled.

“Look, no disrespect, but uh, I’m not exactly a believer,” Dean said.

“You will be, son. You will be,” Roy said with a smile. “Pray with me, friends.” He said to the crowd. Everyone in the crowd lifted their arms up and you watched what would happen on stage. You bit your lip as Roy lifted his hands into the air and placed one on Dean’s shoulder and one on the side of his face.

“Alright now. Alright now.” Roy muttered. Dean’s eyes became glassy and his knees buckled underneath him. He fell to the ground on his knees but when Roy took his hand off his face, Dean closed his eyes and fell to the floor.

“No! Dean!” You yelled, running on stage and getting next to him. You heard another pair of footsteps and Sam was right next to you. You lifted Dean’s head and tears started streaming down your face.

“What the hell did you do to him?!” You cried, looking at Roy. The crowd wouldn’t stop clapping but you didn’t know what was happening to Dean. You looked back at Dean and touched his face, hoping he would wake up. Suddenly, Dean shot awake and he sat up.

“Dean!” You let out a relieved breath. You put your head on his chest and was thanking whoever that he was awake. You didn’t know if he would be better but he was awake and that was good. You pulled away and looked up at Dean who was looking behind you. You looked there but didn’t see anything. You needed the get him to a hospital and fast. You needed to know if he was okay or not.


End file.
